


Blue Button

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Threesome, Multi, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three companions go missing in thier own times, yet show up in the same place. The three girls find something to do while they wait for the Doctor to save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Button

"Doctor!" Clara yells as sparks fly from the console in the center of the Tardis.   
"Somethings wrong." The Doctor yells while gripping a safety bar.   
"You don't say." Clara yells, trying to keep her balance in the shaking time machine.   
"Press the blue button, then pull the switch to the left of it. Quickly!" Clara obliges and presses the blue button. She then pulls the switch to the left.  
"Not that one! The right!" Doctor yells as Clara feels a tingling inside her.   
"You said left!"  
"Oops."  
"Doctor!" Clara yells as she disappears. 

Amy is in the Tardis with the Doctor.   
"Where do you want to go next?" The Doctor asks his ginger companion.   
"How about the bedroom." Amy says seductively, unbuttoning her plaid top. "You know how time travel turns me on."   
"I have to check something under the console, but when I get back..." The Doctor winks, "How about you warm yourself up." The Doctor runs down some stairs as Amy props herself onto the console and begins touching herself through jeans. Little did she know, she had pressed a blue button while sliding a switch up with her arse. When the Doctor came back up, Amy was gone.

Rose had had a long day running from all sorts of creatures. She was sweating, so she unzipped her leather jacket. She threw it towards the console and it landed on a switch. She then went to sit on the console, right on top of a blue button. The Doctor enters the empty Tardis. "Rose?"

Clara was in the Tardis one second and in the next, she's in a white space. She scans her surroundings and observes that there appear to be no windows or doors. She also notices two women with confused looks on their faces. One is a blonde with a beautiful face, purple t-shirt and tight jeans, the other is a redhead with a red plaid shirt and jeans. Clara thinks the redheads shirt is unbuttoned.   
"Where are we?" The blonde says.  
"I don't know, but I think we will be here for a while." Clara replies, "I'm Clara, by the way."  
"Rose."  
"I'm Amy." The redhead says, "If we are going to be here's for a while, we might as well find something to do. I really don't want to button my shirt back up, if you understand where I'm going." Amy begins to spread the two halves of her shirt apart, revealing her pale breasts to the to girls.   
"I'm fine with it if you are." Rose says, looking at Clara. Clara can see Rose's nipples harden through her shirt.   
"At least you guys are human." Clara says as she undoes her belt around her green dress.   
"Yippee!" Amy yips as she throws of her shirt. Rose has already taken off her shirt and is taking off her pants as Clara lifts her dress over her head, revealing her matching white undergarments. Once the three ladies were nude, they charged at each other and began hungrily kissing, each girl battling for dominance. Clara feels a hand brush her opening and let's out a gasp. Rose also feels a hand and craves more. Amy wants the juices of the girls all over her fingers and enters one into each girls slit. It is obviously more than Clara has had and doesn't slide in as easily as it does for Rose. Clara feels great and wants more. She takes her hand out from Amy's hair and rubs Amy's taint. Rose wants to get in on it and moves her hands to Amy and Clara's arse, sticking a finger in the tight hole. Now that all the girls are assisting, things get moving. Amy adds two more fingers, stretching Clara's kitty. Clara is surprised when she feels a finger enter her butt, but doesn't protest. Amy and Rose both know Clara is close, so they begin to suck on Clara's large boobs, trying to push her over, and it works. Clara begins to orgasm. "Ohhhhh..." Clara moans as her juices coat Amy's finger. Amy sticks it in Roses mouth. The taste of Clara is all Rose needed to join Clara on the pleasure train.   
"Aaaaammmyyyy..." Rose yells as she sprays her juices onto Amy, setting the redhead off. Amy comes and sees Clara rush forward to lick up her cream.   
"That was hot." A voice says from behind them. They turn around to see a woman standing there, watching them.   
"Hello sweeties." says River Song.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tease at the end? Next Chapter is coming soon.


End file.
